Power Rangers Hell Hath No Fury
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is part two of the power rangers trilogy I am working on. Time is set right but there is still something amiss and of course Tommy and Kat are still trying to rule but now they have competition from the Rangers most recent Nemesis!
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE: A Dark Plight

Madison let out a sigh of relief. "I betcha Udonna will already have a teleporting spell for us when we get to the Rootcore." She said leaning back in her seat. "She has that orb thing we always use so she properly already has an idea for us." She looked out the window she was rambaling again. She thought she was past that point in her relationship with Xander.

Tori looked from Aster to Dustin and picked up the connection they seemed to have. "Okay then." Then from inside the cyper cafe she heard moaing. "I'll go check that out you two make a plan of action I guess." She headed into the cafe. To say she was a tad bit jealous would be an under statement. Something had happened between Aster and Dustin and it made her very upset. She went to work helping Hayley, Etan and Connor wake up from whatever they had been knocked out with. Also Hayley needed some medical attention so Tori worked on that as well.

Outside the cafe Aster had to look away from Dustin. "Dustin you know it is most likely a trap." She said quietly. It was hard keeping her emotions for Dustin on a tight leash. She had felt how upset Tori had seemed to be and she had felt the conserversie that Dustin was going through. She had no answer to give. She loved Dustin and he loved her but then Tori had comeback into the picture now Aster was not sure what to do.

Karone nodded. "We could try that but with how powerful both Kat and Tommy are we won't have a lot of time." She told Jason quietly. "You know they will suspect that is what we are planning." She said as she lay her free hand on Jason's cheek. "We will have to be on our guard."

Kat nodded. "It will be a challange." She murmured. "A fun one though." She added mischiefully. "It will work out won't it?" She asked Tommy not wanting to have to do something horriable to Aster to get her to join them unless they really had too.

"I really hope she does have a spell." Xander spend down the road dodging everything in the way. "I also really hope she has some new ideas on what to do, cause I am at a total loss."

Dustin watched as Tori left them, somehow he knew that she knew about Aster. "Tori." He said barely able to hear it himself.

Then he turned back to Aster. "Even if it is the only one in danger is me. I dont think even Tommy or Kat could ever hurt thier own flesh and blood." Dustin wrapped his arms around Aster, pulling her tight against him. "This jump wont be as far." With that he streaked off, landing in the woods right outside of Tommy and Kats, but far enough away that they wouldn't be detected. Yet.

Dustin let go of Aster and staggered till his back hit a tree. He had used up far too much energy in a very short time. "Its just past those trees." He managed to get out between deep breaths.

"I know, come on." Jason took her hand in his and they made their way into the ship. "After that quick power down I forced it to do so that Andros wouldnt kill them. It may take awhile to power back up." Jason hit some buttons and the ship began to repower.

"The challenges are always fun Kat." Tommy took Kats hands in one of his, and his other stroked her cheek. "Of course it will work out. It may take some time and pain but it will work."

"After all we have been taking far too much time in our preparations for conquest. We need an edge so we can up the antee. Aster and her pet ranger may be just the edge we need."

Madison sighed as they journeyed back to their own home town. "She will this is Udonna we are talking about." She said smiling at him.

"No not yet. Dustin your far too vunerable if my parents come out to us now."

Kira and Trent watched the scene from the shadows of the trees out of eyesight of Aster and Dustin. Their plan had almost fell right in their laps!

"Dustin you need to try and get some of your energy back." She whispered wishing she could give Dustin some of her energy. Wait she could stop all the attacks that had happened maybe she could give Dustin his energy back. Her staff appeared. "Dustin don't move." She murmured as she lightly lay the staff head on Dustin's shoulder. An energy light began to flow into him.

"Now?" Kira asked and Trent nodded. She used her ptera scream to knock Aster away from Dustin. Aster was tossed a bit aways and she landed hard on her knees.

"First we take you Aster and use you to bring Tommy and Kat out into the open." Aster was still disoriented from using some of her energy to give back to Dustin. Trent forced her to her feet. "Then we will get rid of your little boyfriend Aster." Trent said cruelly.

Kat leaned into Tommy's touch then she suddenly paled. "Something is wrong." She stammered. "I think Aster is in trouble." Again Kat was not sure how she had known that maybe her bond with Aster was stronger then she thought.

"I hope there is enough time for that." Karone murmured keeping her hand tightly in Jason's. "Dustin and Aster have already headed over to Kat and Tommy's." The monitor had shown Dustin and Aster streaking away and Karone knew where the two were headed. She also had a deep sense of doom something big and evil was about to happen.

"Yea." Xander kept driving, on and on. He pulled to a stop right outside the record store across the street from the tree. Xander jumped out of the car and ran to the other side getting Madisons door for her.

Dustin complied with Aster, then Kira and Trent attacked. "No." Dustin dirt dove and came up behind Trent. He grabbed Trent and threw him to the side. He then kicked at Kira, but he hadn't absorbed that much energy and was still exhausted. His kick missed by a foot and he fell to the ground next to Aster. Dustin turned his head to face Asters. "Sorry."

A number of feet away behind a tree a lone figure watched. "Oh no. What should I do. Udonna only wanted me to watch the others but this is bad, real bad. Ohh."

Tommys brow furrowed in concern.

_Concern? Why should I be concerned over Aster? _He brushed these thoughts away. "Kat can you tell where she is?" As he spoke he had an idea, he opened thier connection as wide as he could. Hoping that some of Kats connection to Aster could be felt by him.

"Then we need to hurry." After a few minutes the ship finished powering. Jason took the controls and they flew through the air to Tommy and Kats house, in stealth mode. "Look for a spot I can land at close to thier place."

Madison smiled. "What a gentlemen." She said as she unbuckled and got out of the vehicle. Once outside she took Xander's hand and shut the door. "We had better get back to Rootcore." She said as she walked Xander to the tree and it let them in. Finding themseleves in the woods and then infront of Rootcore. "I do hope your right bout Udonna's plan." She said as the dragon head opened for them.

Aster gave Dustin a smile. "Don't worry about it." She murmured before she used her staff to push Trent away. "Not giving up that easy Trent." She said as she sent a attack at Trent which knocked him back. She swayed a bit but held her ground. She was still learning bout the powers she had and now she was also going to protect Dustin. Kira glared at Aster. "Come on Aster some of your power was drained when you gave it to your boyfriend. You can't fight me alone."

Aster gave Kira a sly smile. "I can try." She pared around Kira ready for just bout anything except Trent getting to his feet quickly and grabbing her from behind! He was strong and Aster winced. "Funny Aster nither do we." He whispered as he held Aster close. Oh yes this was going to be fun. It might get Kira angry but she would get over it. He wanted Tommy to see that his and Kat's daughter was not as powerful as she appeared. He gave Aster a kiss on her neck. "Now Dustin your too weak to even fight me for your girl." He said glaring at Dustin.

Kat looked up into Tommy's eyes. "Back yard. She is not alone the yellow ninja ranger and Kira and Trent are with her." She said her anger emmenet. "If they hurt her." Her eyes flashed angerly. "They are going to pay."

Why did that make Kat so angry? Was a mother's connection with her children so strong? This was all still new to Kat. She also felt this feeling of doom something was going seriously wrong. _*We have to help her.* _She sent to Tommy.

Karone looked around and pointed. "Over there. There seems to be a clearing in the woods." She told Jason. Then she saw what was going on. "This is not good." Trent was holding Aster in a choke hold and Dustin seemed to be too weak to help her!

"Yea I hope so too."

The pair walked down into the main chamber of Rootcore, to be greeted by what appeared to be the lower half of Claire. "Claire?"

"Oh hi guys. I umm am still havin some problems with this invisability spell."

Dustin watched the fighting, so mad that he couldnt join it. Then Trent_ kissed _Aster.

Dustin raised his hand and channeled the last bit of his energy into a yellow blast that sent Trent flying away from Aster. His arm dropped and he almost blacked out, it was all he could do just to keep himself awake.

Tommy nodded. _*If Kira and Trent are there they are trying to get back at us through our child. We do need to help her.*_

"Come on." Tommy took her hand in his and they rushed outside. Once they got there Tommy summoned his staff. Surveying the situation he turned to Kat. _*Lets just get Aster and get back to the house.*_

In the forest the figure saw Tommy and Kat come out. "Ahh ok now I dont need to get involoved."

Jason landed the ship and jumped out of his seat. "Lets go." He said as he ran out of the ship.

Madison smiled. "You'll get it Claire." She told their friend before she led Xander to where Udonna was. "Udonna we have a serious problem." She told her.

"Dustin!" Aster cried as she fell to her knee's next to Dustin. "Trent was trying to get you to use your last bit of energy. Why did you do?" She sobbed tears rolling down her face as she reached toward Dustin to embrace him. Kira hurried over to Trent. "Trent!" She cried angry and worried all at the same time.

Trent shook his head and looked up. "But it worked Kira. Dustin used the last of his energy and look who else we brought out into the open." He said wincing as he looked to the back door where Tommy and Kat were coming out.

Kat glared at Trent. "That was not very nice." She said angerly. "Hurt them Tommy." She said looking up at Tommy. "Make them pay." She said bitterly. "Then we can get Aster inside." She stated.

Karone followed Jason. "Jason be careful." She called after him as they arrived on the scene.

Kat looked at Karone and Jason and pouted. "No fair." Then she looks at Trent. "You have back up." She says bitterly.

"It seems like we always do."

"Yea, but this is worse than we thought Udonna, I mean. I dont think we can fix this." Xander tried to explain.

"What exactly is the problem rangers?"

Dustin lip cracked into a half smile. "What kind of per - person would I be if I hadnt?" He didnt have the energy to hold her, but he sank into her grasp. "Aster, you've got to get out of here."

"Jason is as likely to attack me as he is you, but he knows better than to interfer. Don't you bro." Tommy spoke in a mocking tone. "But you Trent, and Kira. You hurt my daughter, big mistake. Very big mistake."

Tommy spoke words and shoved his staff forward. Lightning shot out, when it hit Trent and Kira it covered them in flames.

"I am sick of your betrayal's. This time you will die." _*Is this punishment enough? Or should I do something more?*_

Jason stepped forward. "No Tommy you cant do this."

Tommy turned around to face Jason, upset that he had interupted his and Kats psychic talk.

"In case you havent been paying any attention to anything. I can do whatever I want and none of you can stop me. As for those two." Tommy said gestering towards Kira and Trent. "They hurt someone, who I do believe is my child and that I cannot allow. What would you do if our positions were reversed Jason?"

Jason wanted to say something, but to that. He had no response.

Madison sighed. "Udonna a girl from another time says she is Kat and Tommy's daughter." She paused before she continued. "She says in her time Tommy was murdered and she was sent here to stop that." She looked at Xander then back to Udonna. "Only problem is besides her trying to stop Tommy from being killed she fell in love with Dustin the yellow ninja storm ranger and he loves her." She looked back at Xander to see if he had anything to add.

Aster held Dustin close. This was not happing this had to be a dream! She could not lose Dustin. "Don't you dare leave me." She stammered. "I am not going anywhere and nither are you." She whispered to him.

Kat glared at Jason. "Why is everyone ruining my fun?" She cried out pouting.

Karone stepped forward to stand next to Jason. "Tommy why do you think Aster was sent here?" She asked ignoring Kat for the time being. Kat could not hurt them at the moment only Tommy had that type of power.

The flames stopped and both Trent and Kira fell to their knee's. "Maybe this was not a good idea." Kira whispered as she and Trent held each other close. Trent tried to smile but the pain was too much. "Someone had to try and stop them." He stammered. Something Tommy proberly had not thought of was in trying to burn Kira and Trent his hold on them broke and the darkness in them disappered!

Karone kept talking trying to keep Tommy's attention on them and not Kira and Trent. "Do you really think your unstoppable Tommy? Again I ask why do you think Aster was sent here?" She nodded to Aster who was holding Dustin close. "How do you know that she was not sent here to stop you!" Okay she had most likely pushed the limit too far but Aster had been able to stop Tommy when she first arrived here. Who said she could not stop Kat and Tommy permently.

(end part one)


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO: The Dark Zone

Udonna looked from Madison to Xander. Xander simply nodded "Its all true." Udonna shook her head and walked over to the crystal ball. "This is a variable I had not thought of." She turned back around quickly. "You must find out why she is here. Who her alligence really is. If she is here to keep Tommy from being killed than there is a good chance she is evil, although hiding it. Also you must find out if she is truly Kat and Tommys child. If she is, she could be the most powerful ranger ever."

Dustin laughed, though it was a very weak laugh. "Do I look like I'm in any position to go anywhere?" He shifted his head and watched the others for a moment. "Look. Its not safe here, especially for you. You have to get out of here. Best case senerio they forget about me in thier fighting and I can rest here. Out of sight and out of mind."

Tommy was taking aback for a moment, but it was short lived. "I do not believe Aster was sent here to harm me. And that is all you need to know. Enough of this."

_*Kat after I do this I will be very weak, you will need to take the staff to protect yourself, and me.*_

Tommy slammed his staff into the ground and chanted very fast. Jason grabbed Karone and started running towards the ship. "We've got to get out of here."

Tommy voice rose higher and higher. Four points of light shot out from his staff. Hitting Jason, Karone, Kira, and Trent. Tommy ripped out ths staff and shoved it in the air.

Then four all disappeared. Kira and Trent appeared in a black room chained to a wall. Karone and Jason appeared at the North Pole, without the megaship.

The staff flew out of Tommys hand and he fell to one knee. "Wow. That was worse than I thought it would be."

Madison sighed. "From what we can tell she is not a ranger..yet." She said quietly. "Though how are we suppose to even get close to Aster?" She asked. "To even find out what we need to find out about her."

"Dustin I am not going anywhere." She stated. There was her father's stubborness again. She knew it and she did not care. Then she shielded her eyes when her father did the spell to make the others go away. "Oh no." She mumured.

Kat reached out and grabbed the staff before Aster could. "Tommy what did you just do?" She asked. The four were there and then they were gone! She knelt in front of him and lay her hand on his cheek. _*You have to be careful Tommy.* _She sent him. _*Your still learning about all your new powers.* _She did not want Aster to know that her parents were still trying to learn bout their powers. If she knew it might make them vunerable.

DARK ROOM

"Damnit! Trent how did he figure out we were not on his side anymore?" Kira cried as she tried once again to break the chains but it didn't work. Trent sighed. "I don't know Kira. I did not even know that Tommy's power was that strong!" Where ever Tommy had sent them the walls prevented them from using their powers.

"Now how are we suppose to get out of here and tell the others?" She cried.

NORTH POLE

Karone shivered. "How the heck did he do that?" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Jason. "I did not even know he _had _that kind of_ power_." She sighed. "We need to get out of here and get back to Reefside." This was like the second time she had said that and they still had no clue how to get back! Unless Andros got worried enough went to look for the megaship and used it's computer to find them. Ya right her brother was too angry to even think straight!

"Not that I disagree with anything you said Udonna, but how are we supposed to find this stuff out. I doubt Aster would be willing to tell us."

"Xander you will not know until you try." Udonna walked over and opened the xenotome. "You will both a find a few new spells have been added to your wands. I hope they will come in handy."

"What?" Dustin then saw what Tommy had done. "Well isnt that great." Dustin pushed up against a tree and was able to stand. "Come on, there is probably a reason we are still here."

_*I know, but Kat you saw that. I wasn't even sure that would work!* _Tommy shook his head and stood up, though Kat could tell it was taxing. _*Lets get inside.*_ He looked past Kat to Aster. "Come on Aster, into the house. You can bring your pet ranger as well."

North Pole

"He's so powerful Karone. I had no idea he was capable of that." Jason put his arms around Karone, trying to conserve heat. "Come on lets pick a direction and go. Maybe we can find a house somewhere."

Madison opened her morpher and looked at the spells. "Okay and how will these help?" She asked quietly. She sighed and lay her free hand on Xander's arm hoping to calm him down a bit.

Aster reached out once again to help Dustin stand. "Easy Dustin." She said quietly then she looked over at Kat and Tommy.

*_But it did work. Do you even know where you sent them?*_ Kat sent to Tommy as she reached out to help him walk back inside the house.

Aster glared at her parents. "His name is Dustin father." She said bitterly. She could not believe Tommy was her father! What a jerk! "Dustin put some of your weight on me. Don't worry I am not going to break." She said trying to make a joke as she led Dustin toward the house.

North Pole

Karone sighed frustrated. "Jason we are in the North Pole! No one lives here but maybe St. Nick if he even exists." She said trying to calm herself down. "Though I guess moving is better then staying in one spot and freezing to death." She said tiredly. When was the last time she had even had a great nights sleep? "Lets head right." She said as she looked to the right of her and Jason. "These are the times I wish I were still a ranger." Karone said sincerly.

"Well, for starters there is a teleportation spell that will take you anywhere on the planet. Other than that, juts a few very usuful spells."

Xander whispered in Madisons ear. "I told you we'd get a teleport spell."

Dustin smiled as he let Aster help him to the house. "You, break? I know thats impossible."

_*Yes Kat I know exactly where they are. And you will get to play with Kira and Trent so calm down.*_

Tommy and Kat enetered the house first sitting down in a pair of chairs right by the back door. When Aster and Dustin tried to come in Tommys stopped them. "Aster, I wont allow him in this house unless he gives me his morpher. I dont want any funny stuff going on in here."

"Yea." Jason knew she had a point, if he morphed the suit would properly protect him from the cold, but he wouldnt do that. Not if Karone couldn't as well.

Jason began walking right. "Well ya never know there might be somebody around here. Considering thats are only chance of living past the next couple of days."

Madison smiled. "You were right." She whispered back to Xander. Then she looked to Udonna. "So what _would _be the next move? Try and get Aster to talk to us?" She asked curiously.

Aster let out an exsaperated sigh. "I could say the same to you father. If Dustins gives you his morpher you better not plan any funny stuff." She said firmly.

_*She has to be ours Tommy.* _Kat sent to Tommy as she sat up straighter in her chair. _*She is quite demanding.*_ She watched Aster and Dustin close.

Karone nodded. "Lets get going then. I don't know much bout the North Pole but it is going to get colder as the sun sets." She said squinting as she looked toward the sun behind a cloud as she walked with Jason.

She was still a bit in shock that Kat had let Tommy send her, Jason, Kira and Trent away. There had been a time Karone had thought Kat still had a bit of humanity in her now Karone was not so sure. She moved herself closer to Jason.

"It is worth a try, however I am not so sure it will be that easy."

Udonna was paging through the Xenotome to see if it had anything that could help further. "You might need to use more persuasive methods."

"What you mean like a spell. What is their a jedi mind trick spell in here?"

Xander said as he pointed at his wand. "Well not quite, there is a spell that will enable you to see if someone is lying or not, but beyond that it is up to you."

"Let me remind you Aster you are the guests in my home. If it weren't for the fact that I DO belive that you are my child. I would have the both or you in restraints right now. In that context I do not think that confiscating a morpher is so bad."

_*I agree. I just wish I knew why I dont sense her like you do.*_

"Yea, if it gets dark and we are still out here. I dont know what we'll do."

The two walked forward on and on. The terrain never changed. Ice, snow, and more Ice in every direction. "Karone. I dont know if we can make it out of this one."

(end part two)


End file.
